Semiconductor devices generally have been used which have a nonvolatile semiconductor memory element such as a NAND flash memory mounted on a substrate with a connector formed therein. Also, the semiconductor devices further include a volatile semiconductor memory element and a controller for controlling the nonvolatile semiconductor memory element and the nonvolatile semiconductor memory element besides the nonvolatile semiconductor memory element.
In these semiconductor devices, the shape and size of the substrate can be restricted according to the use environment thereof, specifications, etc. Therefore, it is required to dispose the nonvolatile semiconductor memory element and so on according to the shape and size of the substrate and to suppress deterioration of the performance characteristic of the semiconductor devices.